


I Like You So Much, You'll Know It | Yuki Rurikawa

by sevulent



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Secret Crush, Song: I Like You So Much And Now You Know (Wang Jun Qi), Songfic, Ysabelle Cuevas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevulent/pseuds/sevulent
Summary: "I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care."Song: Wang Jun Qi (ENG COVER by Ysabelle Cuevas)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Reader, Rurikawa Yuki/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Like You So Much, You'll Know It | Yuki Rurikawa

> _"I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care,_
> 
> _I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear,_
> 
> _I like you more the world may know, but don't be scared_
> 
> _'Cause I'm falling deeper baby be prepared..."_

The petals floated in the air, dancing momentarily as they relished the clearness of the cerulean sky before gently fluttering down onto the cold concrete. Perhaps seeing one petal fall would have been the same as watching the last autumn leaf fall, but in this case, the petals from the cherry blossom trees all danced in the air together, it was surprising that the trees didn't run out of them, it was as if the petals that had fallen were quickly replaced with new ones, only to fall once again and repeat the cycle. 

Yuki watched the flower petals showering down from the trees as he waited outside St. Flora's gate. One might assume that he was impatient with the way he was tapping his foot against the ground, but the expression on his face contradicted that. He honestly didn't mind it that much with a view like this. 

He perked up slightly upon hearing a bunch of footsteps, growing louder as it seemed to hurry towards him. He stopped leaning against the gate and turned around, only to be greeted by a sunflower smile, gazing happily at her sun. You had a guitar case strapped to your back as you held your backpack in one hand. 

"Hey, Yuki-kun! Sorry, you had to wait for me," You said, walking next to him as he proceeded down the now empty path. It was only moments earlier when he saw that same road being littered by students from St. Flora, even students from other schools who took that road home. The concrete was empty with only flower petals to cover it, mixed with the golden color of the setting sun as it dyed the entire town. 

It was routine for the both of you to walk home together. However, you had band practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, even though you didn't want to bother Yuki with having him wait for you, you were surprised when one day, you saw him waiting for you outside the gate. 

You asked him about it, but he didn't give you a proper response, only stating words that most likely made him sound like what he did wasn't a big deal. In reality, his consideration and kindness warmed your heart. 

Perhaps that was why you adored him so much.

As you distracted yourself with the scenery of the wind scattering the cherry blossoms in the air, and the shifting hues of the burning sky during sunset hours, Yuki stole quiet glances of you. Blissfully enjoying the silence along with the gentle smile on your face. 

Yuki already knew you like the back of his hand. Being childhood friends since grade school, he grew a soft spot for you. That didn't stop him from being contrary every now and then, of course, but the atmosphere was always peaceful between the both of you. You were equal parts social and quiet, and one of the most understanding people he knew his entire life. Other than that, you were basically the only person who never judged him, and the only person other than himself who knew him well.

"The school festival is coming up soon, do you plan on inviting your friends?" You asked all of a sudden, turning to look at him. He swiftly averted his gaze, silently hoping you didn't catch him. 

"I think Muku already invited them, so I didn't say anything else," He replied, "When he told the other guys you were performing, they immediately jumped like dogs being handed a treat."

His remark earned a laugh from you, and suddenly, the atmosphere grew lighter. Yuki's heart raced at the sound of it, biting back a proud smile. He liked it when you laughed, even if it was the smallest thing on earth, he preferred seeing you smile above all else. 

"They're really something, I'm glad they were enthusiastic about it," You smiled, shifting the weight of your bag to your other hand. 

The members of the Mankai Company knew you quite well, given that you were always around Yuki. They grew fond of you quickly, welcoming you with jubilant enthusiasm every time they knew you would visit. They might have even dubbed you as younger versions of Tasuku and Tsumugi, the two of you were inseparable. Bound by a friendship that lasted years of your short lives. But as alike you were with his two seniors in the company, Yuki swore to himself he wouldn't lose you to anything or _anyone_.

Approaching another familiar road ahead, you spotted the brick red color of your house's roof, feeling somewhat sad that the walk had to end so soon. Your house was rather close to St. Flora, it was also close to Yuki's family home. You remembered visiting numerous times as a child, so much that you could consider it your second home. Though that soon changed when Yuki moved to the Mankai's dorm, but that change wasn't so bad. 

When you stopped in front of your house, Yuki turned to you with a somewhat expectant look he tried to hide behind an apathetic facade, "You're going to visit this weekend, right? Or do you have band practice on that day again?"

You had been rather busy lately. Your band was going to be performing at the school festival, so you were practicing with your bandmates constantly, it took some of your time with Yuki as well. As much as he supported you and your music career, a part of him wanted to be selfish for a little and take his time with you. 

Little did he know, you both had all the time in your lives. You weren't going anywhere any time soon, after all.

You nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, we thought it would be good to take a break for a while before we start practicing again next week. We can't exhaust ourselves too much, after all."

"Good," He said, "The others have been pestering me about your absence lately. It's getting annoying. Thought I'd ask you before they pester me again." It was true, they have noticed your lack of visits lately, but no one asked him to ask you about it. It was his genuine curiosity about what has been going on in your life that made him question you. 

A soft, musical giggle escaped your lips, it was the sweetest and most precious sound he has ever heard. 

"Well then, you should let them know that I'll be coming over soon."

With a small wave of your hand, you said your goodbyes before disappearing behind the mahogany door of your house, closing it with a satisfying click. Yuki failed to notice the small smile on his face as he walked home alone. 

> _"Love you every minute, every second  
> _ _Love you everywhere and any moment  
> _ _Always and forever I know I can't quit you  
> _ _'Cause baby you're the one, I don't know how"_

"[Name]-chan!!!" Taichi's voice heightened up a pitch when he saw you go through the door, a bright smile plastered on his face as he, Misumi, and Kazunari engulfed you in a tight hug. Yuki groaned, ripping them away from you with annoyance. 

"Stop that, you're going to squeeze the life out of her," He frowned, scolding the puppy pair and the trianglian, "Haven't you heard of personal space?"

"Aww~ You're so cute when you're protective, Yukki!" Kazunari teased. 

You laughed, "You guys look like you're in a good mood. What's the occasion?"

"They're always like this when you're coming over, it's probably 'cause Yuki's in a better mood when you're around," Tenma's familiar voice reached your ears as he approached you, a smile evident on his face. 

"That can't be true, perhaps he's just more used to me than he is with you," She laughed, greeting the orange-haired actor as he ruffled your hair. It was surprising how the two of you got along well, when in fact you met him when you walked in on the two of them arguing over something seemingly trivial. You often laughed at the memory now. 

Yuki didn't quite like it that the two of you got along better than he did with his roommate. How you easily smiled at the arrogant actor like you were somewhat friends at some point back then. How comfortable Tenma was around you like it was his business. Yuki failed to notice it at first, but he was quite jealous. Not of you, not of the hack, but of the growing relationship between the two of you. 

"Hey, you went silent there for a moment," You said, patting Yuki's shoulder, "Everyone's in the kitchen already. Omi called us for lunch. Let's join them?"

He looked at you for a moment. You were still there, with him. "Yeah, sure," He replied casually, walking close to you as you talked his ears off on the way to the kitchen.

"Say, [Name]-chan, do you like someone?" Kazunari asked out of the blue, looking over at the girl with a curious grin. There were only a few people present in the lounge area, most of them being teenagers and a few of the adults, including the Director.

"Eh? What's with that all of a sudden?" You blinked.

"We were talking about crushes and stuff before you came here, so we were wondering if you have any," Taichi grinned. 

"Ah, haha. Well..." 

Yuki glanced at you from the side, watching you scratch the nape of your neck as you looked down with a gentle smile on your face, paired with a soft blush. 

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Taichi smiled, pointing out the flush on her cheeks.

"Could be a girl," Banri added as he took a sip of his soda.

"Come to think of it, don't you have a few girl admirers too, [Name]-chan?" Muku asked. 

"Whaaat?? Seriously?!" Taichi gaped, "I didn't know you were a lady-killer too, [Name]-chan!"

You shook your head vigorously, "What?! N-No! It's nothing like that! They were probably just fans of our band! We get letters sometimes, you know?" Your face reddened before calming down once again. "But... I guess you could say, there is someone I'm quite fond of."

"So you _do_ have a crush!" Kazunari exclaimed in an overly excited manner.

"Is he in your class?" Izumi asked, peering down at the girl with interest.

"Well- no," You replied meekly, "It's not important you guys."

"What kind of guy is he?" Taichi pressed.

"Um..." You thought for a moment, thinking deeply about what kind of person Yuki was. Images of your memories with him flashed in your mind all of a sudden, and you stopped. You smiled, a mysterious glint in your eyes as you shook your head at them, "That's a secret~!"

"Aww, come on!"

> _"I like the way you try so hard when you play ball with your friends,_
> 
> _I like the way you hit the notes in every song, you're shining,_
> 
> _I love the little things like when you're unaware,_
> 
> _I catch you steal a glance, and smile so perfectly."_

You giggled at the pouts on the puppy pair's faces, unaware of the green-haired boy staring at you from behind. Yuki watched you smile as he carefully stirred at his tea thoughtfully. 

You turned your head to check on your friend, meeting his gaze before breaking into a wide smile. If it was going to be the last one you'll give him, then he wanted to preserve it in his mind forever.

**❖ ❖ ❖** ❖

St. Flora's school festival soon began, the summer troupe was all around the campus, enjoying themselves individually or by pairs. You walked alongside Yuki and watched as Kazunari, Misumi, and Tenma tried to compete at one of the game stalls, with Misumi taking the lead. On another stall, Muku and the Director were both enjoying some Yakisoba. 

"Seems like everyone's enjoying themselves," You remarked, laughing when you saw Tenma rage at missing a toss.

"They look stupid over there," Yuki sweatdropped at the scene before turning his gaze to the other two at the food stall, "At least the two of them look more normal than those three."

"Give them a break, it's a school festival. They should be having fun!" You beamed. 

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Well not to the point where they look like idiots. The hack over there is making a fool of himself in front of those people."

You laughed and shook your head, "Can't be helped. But I guess that just means they're having fun."

As embarrassing it was to have his troupe mates and his director visit their school festival, having them plus you made it all the more enjoyable for him. The two of you were dragged by Kazunari to try out the basket toss game they were playing, and although Yuki had the winning streak, he ended up giving you the stuffed bunny he won. 

Soon, it was time for your performance. 

Everyone in the Summer Troupe seemed overly enthusiastic when they were watching the show, they cheered extra hard when they saw you enter the stage with your guitar. In fact, they cheered so loud you immediately spotted them, giving them a small wave. 

When his eyes met yours, he mouthed a small "good luck", as a smile bloomed on your face. outshining even the spotlight that landed on you and your bandmates. 

The audience erupted in an animated uproar when the music played. Yuki's eyes were only on you as you played your polished instrument, dainty fingers plucking onto the strings zipping up a guitar solo with little effort, while your feet tapped to the rhythm of the beat. Moving close to the microphone, you let your voice be heard. 

Yuki had always been there with you, watching you evolve into the girl you are now. He was sure he was going to keep watching you grow, while you do the same for him. Your melodious vocals serenaded the ears of your audience, accompanied by the background vocals of the keyboardist. Some people who were familiar with the lyrics of the song chimed in while others (including his very own troupe) waved their hands in sync with your song. 

You had proven yourselves to be praiseworthy musicians, keeping the zesty atmosphere during the show up until it ended. The crowd even seemed eager for more. 

You rushed to the Summer Troupe as they welcomed you back, complimenting you for your admirable talent. 

"Well, what did you think?" You asked Yuki. He was the only one who didn't give his opinion about the show yet. While the others gushed about you, you waited to hear his thoughts. 

"It's wasn't that bad, I guess" He shrugged.

You beamed, unfazed by his seemingly nonchalant reaction, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

As the day ended, the summer troupe and the director had already gone back to the dorm, Yuki decided to stay back with you and wait at his usual spot so he could walk you home. The sun was already setting by the time the two of you were walking down the road. 

> _"In a world devoid of life you bring color,_
> 
> _In your eyes, I see the light, my future,_
> 
> _Always and forever I know I can't let you go,"_

"Today was fun," You said, breaking the silence as you clutched the strap of your guitar case. 

"Yeah, I guess it was," He replied. 

Nothing more than peaceful silence enveloped you both as the sky continued to shift into various hues, stars twinkling at them in greeting as the moon let out a faint glow in the dark. Yuki noticed you were nearing your house. 

He had to get it out. He had to get it out now before it was too late. He gulped softly, glancing at you as you were lost in your thoughts alone. 

"There's this new cafe that opened up the other day. They sell milktea and cinnamon rolls there," He brought up, keeping his eyes averted, "You'll be free tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! No practices!" You exclaimed.

"Good, I'll treat you then."

"Ehh? Yuki-kun is being strangely generous today."

"Do you want milktea or not?"

"I do! I do!" You said, scratching the back of your neck lightly, "It's just that... you've been a little different, lately."

"What do you mean? I'm always like this," He said, waving you off.

"Is the summer troupe rubbing off on you?" You teased, leaning slightly to peer at his face as a pink blush lightly coated his cheeks.

"Eugh, don't compare me to those clowns," He rolled his eyes.

You snorted, "Should I remind you that you're part of that clown group?"

"I'm not as ridiculous as them, though! At least admit _that_."

"So mean~" You laughed, "But... you know, to be very honest with you..." 

He stopped walking as you trailed off. Shyly tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you smiled bashfully, "I like this new side of you."

His eyes widened a fraction at your admission, a wave of heat rushing on his cheeks. He quickly averted his gaze, hoping to pass it off as the trick of the light when you noticed how pink his cheeks were. 

"You do now, huh..." He muttered, "It's really nothing."

"The Mankai Company must have taught you a lot," You continued, walking with him again. 

"I guess, but that's not the entire reason."

Your eyes widened slightly, "Oh? What's the real reason, then?"

He didn't meet your eyes, "Like I'm telling you that."

"Ehh? Why not?" You pouted, "I thought we told each other everything?"

"...Well, I can't tell you _now._ "

"Why?"

"'Cause we're here," He said as he stopped walking. 

You blinked, you turned around and noticed that you were already standing right in front of your house. You frowned slightly, unsatisfied at where the conversation ended. Perhaps you could question him when you text him, but you doubt that he would even give you a straight answer. 

With a huff, you swiftly turned back around to face him, "You always stop at the worst times."

He snickered at how displeased you looked, but strangely enough, he had a gentle smile on his face, one that was always reserved for you. 

"If you want to know, I'll tell you tomorrow," He said. _I'll tell you that you are my true source of encouragement, that you were the real reason why I accepted the offer for that audition. I'll tell you the reason why I'm changing, the reason why I know I can't stay the same way forever. I'll tell you about my feelings for you._

You stared at him for a moment, "You promise?"

_I just hope you would still accept me, even when I tell you how much I love you._

He nodded, "Yeah, promise."

> _"I'm in love with you and now you know..."_


End file.
